Skyscraper
by NightingaleB21
Summary: Qual a história por trás da escolha de Skyscraper como single? Demi vai contar tudo.


"Eu estava uma bagunça. Errado... Eu era uma bagunça. Eu sempre fui uma confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos desde criança, desde aqueles dias na escola, presa dentro de um armário, alvo de risadas, só por ser a menina gordinha. Desde aqueles tempos eu me tornei algo que faz medo até a mim. Pensamentos ruins passavam na minha cabeça, muito ruins. E o único modo de me aliviar era cortando a mim mesma. Eu estava fora de controle.

Mas apesar de tudo isso, houve uma época em que eu fui mais ou menos feliz. Na época em que ela estava em minha vida. Desde o dia em que nos encontramos numa rua qualquer de Dallas, prontas para um teste em Barney, eu soube que eu seria dela para sempre. Ela foi a primeira pessoa fora da minha famíliia a me dizer que eu era linda e por um tempo aquilo bastou, saber que ela tinha olhos para mim. Mas quando entramos na Disney e eu me tornei o alvo de todos aqueles flashes e notícias, tudo voltou a ser escuro e sombrio, de um jeito muito mais assustador do que antes. Eu voltei a vomitar, eu emagreci outra vez. 4, 5, 8 quilos.

E então nós nos separamos. Uma briga tão estúpida! Anos de amizade estragados por um ciúme idiota da Taylor Swift. Ela me disse que eu deveria saber que ela sempre estaria do meu lado, não importava quantas pessoas ela conhecesse, e era verdade, eu devia saber. Mas eu de novo fui idiota e não me reaproximei por orgulho, se eu não a tivesse só para mim, era melhor que não a tivesse. Até hoje não acredito que pensei algo assim.

A separação levou o resto de sanidade que eu tinha, eu comecei a me cortar ainda mais, eu já não comia. Eu me sentia mais frágil do que jamais havia me sentido antes, como se qualquer movimento em falso fosse me quebrar. Cada parte de mim sangrava, eu só queria chorar. Então Selena parou de ligar, de me mandar mensagens de textos e eu me concentrei na minha música, ela era o meu segundo escape. Acho que escrevi 200 músicas em um mês todas sombrias, obscuras. Eu precisava gravar, mas elas eram pessoais demais para compartilhar com o mundo, nelas eu admitia meus dois segredos mais profundos: meu amor por minha melhor amiga e toda a dor que eu tentava esconder com meu sorriso.

Fui até o estúdio e o produtor me mostrou centenas de músicas. Nenhuma me agradou, às vezes eram felizes demais, em outras pesadas demais, nunca passava o que eu estava sentindo. Até que ele me mostrou Skyscraper e de repente eu vi um filete de esperança. Eu tinha que gravá-la, não me importava se ela não havia sido escrita por mim. E eu gravei.

A cada verso que eu cantava, minha voz ia falhando mais. Era meu pedido de ajuda. Eu estava quebrando, sangrando, destruída. Mas eu ainda podia ficar bem, nao podia? Mesmo que ela não estivesse mais ao meu lado, mesmo que ela tivesse levado uma parte de mim, a outra poderia sobreviver, não é? Era o que eu pensava. No final da gravação eu estava chorando, tirando de mim parte do peso que me oprimia. Ali eu chorei tudo que eu havia me negado chorar por dias.

No mesmo dia que eu me internei eu recebi um monte de ligações de Selena, e depois de pedir muito para a diretora da reabilitação, ela me deixou atender o telefone. Ela estava chorando, ela estava preocupada comigo! Depois de tudo que eu havia feito ela viera até mim de novo e outra vez eu estava chorando. No final da ligação tudo parecia bem conosco, como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado. Nos próximos três meses de tratamento eu me agarrei ao fato de estarmos nos falando de novo para suportar tudo o que eu suportei. E o amor que eu achava que havia morrido em mim me fez forte. O amor por minha família, por meus fãs, pela minha Selena.

Eu passei por muito no último ano, mas eu estou feliz de poder estar sorrindo, verdadeiramente sorrindo hoje. Eu permaneci forte apesar de tudo. Mesmo destruída por dentro eu fui capaz de me reerguer e me tornar a pessoa saudável que sou hoje. É claro que eu sei que terei recaídas, mas também sei que não preciso passar por isso sozinha. Eu tenho pessoas maravilhosas ao meu redor."

- Você tem Selena com você, não é mesmo?

Demi sorriu orgulhosa.

- Sim, eu tenho. E ela me fez ver que eu não preciso brigar com o espelho, que eu sou especial à minha maneira. Ela faz eu me sentir bonita.

- Então é isso que a sua nova música Skyscraper significa para você? Essa é a história por trás da escolha dessa música?

- É. Eu tentei gravá-la outra vez depois de sair da reabilitação, mas por mais que eu tentasse melhorá-la, nenhuma das novas gravações tinha um toque tão pessoal quanto à primeira e eu resolvi deixá-la daquele jeito e lançá-la. Porque eu quero mostrar para todos os meus fãs que eles não estão sozinhos, eu quero que essa música seja tão inspiradora para eles quanto foi para mim. Compartilhar essa minha jornada com eles tem exatamente esse mesmo propósito, eu quero que minha música seja capaz de salvar aquela menina ou aquele menino que pensa em acabar com sua vida. Eu quero passar uma mensagem: não é vergonha buscar ajuda. Eu sou a prova viva disso.

- Sua história é realmente surpreendente e nós queremos que você saiba que estamos muito orgulhosos de ver o quanto você foi corajosa para mostrar ao mundo a verdadeira Demetria Lovato, a que tem problemas mas que supera todos eles. Você é um exemplo Demi.

- Obrigada, eu realmente agradeço tanto apoio e carinho. E principalmente obrigada por abrir um espaço no seu programa para o lançamento de Skyscraper, como você deve ter notado, essa música é realmente muito especial para mim.

- Você sempre terá seu lugar aqui na Kiiss Fm. E falando em Skyscraper, aqui está caros ouvintes, em primeira mão para vocês a nova música de Demi Lovato. Espero que amem tanto quanto eu e que essa menina seja um exemplo para todos vocês.

Ryan colocou a música e Demi sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. No seu bolso de trás seu celular vibrou. Pelo identificador de chamadas ela viu que era Selena. Atendeu, mas nenhuma das duas falou nada. As duas estavam ouvindo a música. Quando ela acabou as duas choravam lágrimas silenciosas.

- Eu já disse o quanto eu tenho orgulho de você?- Selena fungou.- Eu te amo tanto Demi, tanto. É tão bom poder te dizer isso, eu tive tanto medo de não poder falar, de perder você! Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo. Eu sempre vou amar, não importa o que, você sabe disso não é?

Demetria sorriu apaixonada.

- Eu sei, eu também te amo muito. Obrigada por tudo. Você foi minha força, meu motivo para tudo isso.

O coração de Selena inchou dentro do peito, ela era a mulher mais feliz do mundo.


End file.
